Selene's Story
by EllyYuki
Summary: Selene Swarofski was a normal rich prep student, until she was kidnapped and taken to Hogwarts. Enter FEMALE DRACO MALFOY!
1. You mean, like, naked?

Selene's Story

Haji me mashite, ore wa Elly desu! (Nice to meet you, I'm Elly!)  
This is my first Harry Potter fic. Not to mention my first Selene fic of a whole row…  
I know I wrote the beginning of this story from Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets, so don't flame me when I wrote something wrong.  
Oh and the characters are in their fifth year at Hogwarts.  
Before we go on to the fic, first the Usuals:

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, but Selene and friends are mine!

Warnings: May be R-rated, slight angst, drama, romance, maybe Yaoi, but that's for me to decide… and of course the formula for a good fanfic… CRAZYNESS!

Elly Yuki

* * *

-In the year 2500, a girl digs up a strange looking diary, but she cannot part from it and on a night decides to write in it seeing as the diary wasn't written in, so it seemed…-

Elly opens the dairy.  
Elly writes: 'My name is Elly.'  
The ink forms an answer on the page.  
_  
Hi Elly.  
My name is Selene Swarofski._

Elly started scribbling down some more.

'Were you a witch too?'

_Yes. I found out I had magical powers in the year 2000. Of course when I figured that out I've never mentioned anything to my parents. It would shock them or they would send me to therapy. Or so I thought…_

_Let's go back in time, I'll show you how life was back then…_

Elly gets sucked in.

-----

The noise of an alarm clock echoed through the mansion. Someone stirred in the bed from across the room.

Beep, beep, beep, beep, beep.

A grumbling sound arose from the bed and it stirred even more when the alarm decided to make even more noise.

BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP!

"GRMBL!"

Selene sat up in her bed and hit the alarm so hard it fell off the bed stand. The crushing sound bounced off walls and ceiling.

_Well, there goes the 25th…_ She thought and shrugged.

Selene looked at her stereo on the bookshelf across the room with her eyes blurred from nightmares and sleep.

_I wish that thing could go on by itself…_

She looked at it concentrated on the display of her beloved stereo, both trying to fix her vision slightly and trying to turn it on with her eyes, like all those people in the movies. For a moment her inner child got the best of her and she actually believed she could do it as long as she believed in it. After that glorious moment of feeling strong, her subconscious got a struggle hold on her inner child and bitch-slapped her in her face.

_That's RIDICULOUS! I'm going mental! Get a hold over yourself and focus on getting out of bed and walk all the way there to hear some music in this stone palace._

She didn't notice she had closed her eyes and bowed her head in defeat. She shot up and simply glared evilly at her stereo before going at it, because it didn't grant her wish. She started walking faster towards it still glaring daggers, when suddenly the display shot on and music came flowing out of the boxes. She wasn't even midway her room. Selene just stood there looking at her stereo on her bookshelf in horror like it was bewitched.

_Now I'm really going mental…_

The music slowly calmed her senses and she started dancing on one of her favourite songs: 'Baila (sexy thing)' from Zucchero. As she looked at it, her day couldn't have started any better. So what if she was telepathic? She couldn't get any more popular on her school… Everybody knows her. And today she had to focus on another dancing contest she would win; her trophy closet was full of them. She simply accepted it. She could worry about it later.

-----

"Oi! Sele!"

Selene turned to see who it was.

"Marcus! Run faster, boy! We don't want to get latefor school, do we?"

Selene started to walk faster to a huge building in the distance, called Souris High, spoken with a French accent. Yes, Selene lived in France.

Marcus Malon was trying to keep up with her. He realised he'd need some more exercise.

"But, Selene! Wait for me!"

"Oh, don't be such a WIMP, Marcus! Come ON! First one at the gate wins!"

And with that Selene ran off towards the school building, though Marcus still couldn't figure out how she could run in those dresses she constantly was wearing on school. Marcus' thoughts trailed off to her slender figure: she wore her red, velvety dress-for-special-occasions with the usual shades in matching colours, a red jeans jacket, red shoes and a red scarf, but Marcus Malonon the other hand wore his very wide, red jeans with a black shirt, a brown cloak over that with black shoes.

The wind played with Selene's soft blonde hair, just that moment she didn't care it got all messy. She felt victorious, like she already ruled the world. She knew that she eventually would, but right now she had to win that race.

"I won!"

Selene stood upright proudly as a red haired Marcus came hobbling towards her. She smirked evilly as she saw him bow forward and place his hands on his knees, while panting, breath knocked out of him.

"I won."

It was a statement now; there was a mock sign of cruelty and malice in her voice, still smirking evilly as she followed him pant with her eyes. Marcus looked up and a sign of regret flashed by in his blue eyes.

"I know. Damn, I need to exercise more…"

Selene didn't answer that, but just turned around and entered Souris High.

"Selene! Long time no see!"

She smiled as she recognized the small black and white figure standing in the crowd as Penelope Prodige. She was her best friend. They were inseparable. Selene smiled as she saw what Penelope was wearing. It was so her kind of clothes; short. Penelope wore a short black jeans skirt with a belt with spikes on, a stylish white, woollen, winter sweater which showed her belly bottom, a black, long jeans jacket and leather, knee-high boots with white stockings. Her black clothes made her look ghostly pale, her demonic yellow contact lenses strengthened the scary view even more, when you saw the evil smirk playing on her lips you'd prepare to run and hide. Still Selene thought she looked fashionable. And her soft, raven black hair was something to be cherished. It was as rarely seen as her ownblonde locks.

"I thought I invited you to my house for a sleep over?"

Selene said while Penelope walked towards her.

"Sleeping with boys isn't my style actually."

Selene laughed at what her friend just said.

"I don't think that Marcus is qualified as a 'boy'!"

"Well thank _you _for your friendly comment…"

Selene stopped laughing and turned around to see Marcus standing behind her, still panting like a dog. She grinned evilly at him.

"You're welcome!"

"You're such a goof, Malon!"

Penelope said while giggling and patting his back.

The bell rang and Selene and Penelope bid farewell to Marcus and followed their class upstairs.

-----

"I'm back!"

Selene closed the front door behind her as she entered her home after a hard working day at her school.

"Welcome back sweetie! How was your day?"

Her mother briefly looked out of the kitchen then went back to prepare diner.

Selene hung her jacket on the coat rack and put her shades on a small table in the hall.

"Horrible, just as always…"

"How come?"

Selene came into the living room and saw her father asking her a question while his face was hidden behind the Monday paper. That was why Selene disliked papers so much: too messy to fold up again, too big and they hide your looks.

She smiled as she thought that horrid-looking Melissa Morague might need a few papers to hide behind.

"Melissa was being mean again, daddy." She pouted and went to sit on his lap while he was folding his paper. "She's so revolting and has a terrible style for clothing! I wish I attended another school then her…"

"Who's Melissa again?"

"Daaaad…"

Selene whined.

"What? You don't expect me to remember all those names. Who is she? Another friend of yours?"

"No! Not a friend! Melissa Morague is my enemy! She's the worst and she has totally no style of her own! She doesn't belong in that school! And I even think she's not even of our kind, the rich kind!"

"She'll never be of our kind… Not that I think she would anyway…"

Mr. Swarofski muttered under his breath.

"What did you say, daddy?"

"Nothing dear, but maybe you should help her to be such a beauty queen like my little doll, what do you think?"

Selene grimaced as if her father just made a suggestion to prance around naked outside.

"I don't want that spoiled brat to be like me. She doesn't deserve it!"

"Sweetie! You better get ready for the dancing contest! And diner is almost ready too!"

Selene's mom came out of the kitchen, her hands all smudgy. She tried to hug Selene and say she didn't have to worry about the contest. Selene escaped her arms and ran upstairs while saying:

"Can't waste precious dress-up time!"

_-----_

_I still think I look pretty good in this… Even though my mom almost ruined my pretty dress with her dirty hands…_

Selene was looking at herself in the big mirror on her wall while she still wore her red velvet dress from school.

_Damn, I wanna dance in this…_

"You know you can't…" Someone whispered behind her.

Selene turned around to see who it was, but she got knocked down before she could see who dared to enter her room without permission. She bumped her head against the mirror and broke it; she got injured on her head. Crimson red mixed with golden blonde and then everything went black…

"Oh, did you HAVE to do that Brutus? I just told you, you couldn't! Now we'll have to drag her with us like _this_… What will Dumbledore say?"

-----

A high-pitched scream could be heard through out the whole castle. It was just dawn and a pretty warm Friday was awaiting, but still everyone got woken up because of a very scared girl lying in the Hospital Wing.

"Well it's about time you woke up! You've been out cold for the last four days."

Selene looked to the door and saw Madam Pomfrey in her night gown, slippers on her feet and a hair net on her head.

"Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!"

"No need to scream! You already woke up the whole school by now!"

"School?"

Selene was getting worried... She was kidnapped, knocked out cold and now suddenly she woke up in a very creepy place, met a creepy looking woman in her pyjamas while she thought the woman said _this_ was a school.

"What day is it?"

"Friday and don't just _sit_ there! Try these robes on."

Madam Pomfrey threw some black robes without house symbol on her bed.

"I refuse to put this _ugly_ thing on!"

"Then you can go to your fellow students unclothed."

"WHAT! You mean, like, naked?"

"If that's what you want…"

Madame Pomfrey stepped closer to her bed to put the robes away again.

"Er… No, no! I'm fine, I'll wear it…"

Selene said while clasping the robes to her body. Madam Pomfrey shrugged, turned on her heels and walked towards the door.

"Even though I really hate to wear these weird clothes and really think they're ugly…"

Selene added under her breath, while Madam Pomfrey reached the oak doors of the Hospital Wing and turned around.

"Did you say anything dear?"

"No miss!"

Selene shook her head and looked as if she didn't knew what the woman was talking about.

"Okay then… Put those on, I'll come back in a minute…"

Pomfrey's head disappeared behind the doors and Selene started hissing swearwords at her, trying to do that as quiet as possible.

"Who does she think she is? Commanding me like, like… Like an INFANT! It's outrageous! Then giving me these rags to wear! It's IMPOSSIBLE for me to wear such… Pauvres vêtements! IMPOSSIBLE! Zut! Zut, zut, _ZUT _!" ((1))

Selene even started swearing in French… Trapped in one of her French Furies.

Instead of swearing much further, she got an idea.

_Why wear these UGLY clothes while I still have my normal clothes… Somewhere… Oh boy, I better look for my clothes, before that witch comes back…_

She didn't realise she was right about the witch part.

Selene jumped out of bed and saw she still had her underwear on. Now all she had to do was finding her dress back.

She walked out of the dorm and into the waiting room, well it was more like a hall with chairs against the walls. There were two other doors in that room; a big one, decorated with gold and a smaller one. Selene assumed that the big one was the exit and the smaller one lead to the room of that weird woman.

She slowly stepped to the door of Pomfrey's room and opened the door a little so she could see what the woman was doing…

She nearly choked. Madame Pomfrey was changing and was currently standing in her underwear...

* * *

End chapter 1

Look I know this was a crappy first chapter. ((And an even crappier title, mind you.)) Though, it was just an interlude to get the story going. Much more interesting things will happen in the second chapter. But the next thing posted in this story will be a character file and I'll have to explain a few things in from this chapter. I really appreciate the people who took the time to read this! It was only something for fun to write. Something small. But I think I can see some progress here. Sorry to end the first chapter with such a cliffhanger.

There is just NO WAY in hell this is happening! I'm so sorry for the 'putted'. It's one of my old weird things that I got wrong in English. This chapter is a very old one actually. Nearly two years old, maybe older. And I still didn't see it…

((1)) Pauvres vêtements: French for "poor persons' clothes",  
Zut: French for "darned", "damn", "hell" and "damnation".


	2. Blah, blah

Archive of Enigmatic Characters of EllyYuki's Imprudent Brains:

Table of Contents:

1) Selene Swarofski  
2) Marcus Malon  
3) Penelope Prodige  
4) Revision of the Interlude Chapter

1)  
**Name:** Selene Swarofski  
**Age:** 15  
**Birthday:** 17th of April  
**Hobby:** Dancing, in a dance hall called 'Image', where she learns to dance in groups lead by a choreographer. They do performances and mostly win high prices in contests.  
She was also thinking of starting a band with Marcus and Penelope, before she got kidnapped.  
**Favourites:  
**Colour: Silver and black  
Dish: Couscous  
**Appearance:  
**Selene has short, flat blonde hair and grey eyes.  
((This isn't really easy, so I'll just post a link on my profile for pictures I made with the Gaia Avatar Creator. Just so you can see what I'm seeing when I'm writing.))  
**Special features:  
**Selene has always believed she'd want to rule the world and be an evil queen. She's just a spoiled brat anyway. Her parents are quite rich, (what am I saying?) they're the richest in France! Her nemesis is Melissa Morague. It's like Morag, but in French. I thought there was someone like that in Slytherin.

2)  
**Name:** Marcus Malon  
**Age:** 16  
**Birthday:** 20th of October  
**Hobby:** Drumming. He practises daily and seeing that he's quite a nerd, he has all his homework done in no time, so he has more time to drum.  
**Favourites:  
**Colour: Red and black, shades of brown, but white is ok.  
Dish: Quiche  
**Appearance:  
**A bit longer than most boys, red hair and blue eyes.  
**Special features:  
**He's a grade higher and a year older than either Penelope or Selene. He's a bit chubby and gets picked on in school, but they wouldn't dare any of that with Penelope or Selene anywhere near.

3)  
**Name:** Penelope Prodige  
**Age:** 15  
**Birthday:** 3rd of May  
**Hobby:** Playing the guitar, guess what her role will be in the band?  
**Favourites:  
**Colour: Black and white  
Dish: Bouillabaisse  
**Appearance:  
**Raven, black, shoulder length hair and ? eyes.((We have actually no idea, because she has the yellow contacts in everywhere she goes.))  
**Special features:  
**There was little known of Marcus and there's even less known of Penelope. Except that she's Selene's best friend and doesn't like to study at all. Marcus is like the 'Hermione' with Selene and Penelope is the 'Ron'. Weird how things go like that, eh? I just realised it.

4)  
Let's just start, shall we?

So first we meet, yours truly, Elly in the year 2500, where she found a secret diary and she starts writing in it. She found out it was bewitched and so on and so further. Just read the second book of HP. There is a same situation in there. So Elly gets sucked in and that's the last thing we'll hear about her.

We arrive in a dark, white stoned mansion, more specifically Selene's bedroom. Where you already get a scene of 'How Selene hates that darn alarm clock part 25'. Selene grew up as a muggle. Though, she never had any idea she wasn't one, it was still quite a shock when she saw the stereo turn on. Luckily she got entranced by the music and it slipped off her mind.

We were soon able to meet Marcus Malon, Selene's nerdy friend and got to Selene's favourite pastime: compete against Marcus with whatever possible. We also stumble across Selene's urge to win.

A little further, Penelope walks into the scene and that paragraph ends with the usual teasing of Marcus.

Selene arrives home, a little conversationalising with her folks, then she goes up to her room. What is the deal with the whisper? Arthur Weasley was whispering to Brutus that he couldn't use violence to capture Selene. The Ministry and Dumbledore got notice of her magic that morning, so Arthur volunteered to go pick her up, but Fudge foiled it by appointing Brutus to go with Arthur. Who is Brutus? I thought there was a Brutus that was ordered to execute Buckbeak in the third HP book. It was quite some time ago I read that one and it's in Dutch so if I'm mistaken or I got the name wrong, please do tell me. I'd change the first chapter a bit.

Selene arrived in Hogwarts and she encounters a Madame Pomfrey in her nightgown. I just thought the image would be creepy, so I put something like that in the story. And that's where the chapter stops with a cliffhanger. **The only part worth reading was the part of Arthur and Brutus…**

**More to Explain:  
**Selene is in 4th grade in high school with Penelope. Marcus is in the 5th. So when Selene goes to Hogwarts, she'll be in the fifth year together with Draco, Harry and he rest of them. How is that possible you ask? You'll soon be able to see that Dumbledore will have a meeting with the teachers and that she'll be tutored by them every evening so she'll soon catch up with the normal fifth years.

**More questions:  
**-Why isn't Selene in Beauxbatons if she lives in France?-  
Good question, I don't know really. Oh! The story catches up the real story after the fourth book, so Beauxbatons will be closing naturally. And everyone knows Hogwarts is safer. Besides her parents already wanted Selene in Hogwarts before she was born.

-How come she wasn't discovered earlier?-  
Because she didn't have the need to do magic. She's a complicated person, but she's hard to frighten or to piss off. You'll soon see in the second chapter that frustration can help overcome that.

-Didn't she get a letter when she was 11?-  
No, she didn't. Because she was very happy with her normal life, before it was thrown askew by the kidnapping. And Harry and the others did magic before they were 11 and they got their letters on time. Though, I wondered what would happen if there was a child that didn't do magic accidentally before becoming 11.

-How come she lived as a muggle until now?-  
Her parents had had a disagreement with the Ministry of Magic ages before she was born ((and no kidding, but who wouldn't?)). They decided they wanted to try out the life of a muggle and moved from England to France.

I hope that helps with the questions. I told you I'd work it out somehow…


	3. Noncensored Curses

Selene's Story

Haji me mashite, ore wa Elly desu! (Nice to meet you, I'm Elly!)  
This is my first Harry Potter fic. Not to mention my first Selene fic of a whole row…  
The characters are in their fifth year at Hogwarts.  
Before we go on to the fic, first the Usuals:

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, but Selene and friends are mine! I do not own the songs mentioned either.

Warnings: May be R-rated, slight angst, drama, romance, maybe Yaoi, but that's for me to decide… and of course the formula for a good fanfic… CRAZYNESS!

Elly Yuki

* * *

Seen in previous chapter:  
Selene is a popular girl and attends a private school in France called Souris High with her two best friends, Marcus and Penelope. She gets kidnapped by Arthur Weasley and Brutus from the Ministry of Magic and was taken to Hogwarts. There she started looking for her clothes, because she refuses to wear robes… 

_Selene jumped out of bed and saw she still had her underwear on. Now all she had to do was finding her dress back.  
__She walked out of the dorm and into the waiting room; well it was more like a hall with chairs against the walls. There were two other doors in that room; a big one, decorated with gold and a smaller one. Selene assumed that the big one was the exit and the smaller one lead to the room of that weird woman.  
__She slowly stepped to the door of Pomfrey's room and opened the door a little so she could see what the woman was doing…  
__She nearly choked. Madame Pomfrey was changing and was currently standing in her underwear…_

-----

Selene looked around in the room and saw her red dress with her shoes, gloves and socks lying on a chair across the room. She quietly tiptoed to the chair and got to her things, but when she tried to pick them up Madame Pomfrey looked up and noticed her. She shrieked, because she was still very much nude.

_I wish she would just freeze…_ Selene thought, getting a bit nervous and scared after losing the shock and she didn't notice she'd closed her eyes, but when she reopened them she saw Pomfrey petrified and still looking as if she was shrieking, but she didn't hear anything anymore. Selene bolted out of the door, quickly got dressed, before anyone came to look what the noise was and ran out of the Hospital Wing looking for an exit.

While running towards the entrance hall, she stumbled across a black haired boy with glasses on her way. The boy, who appeared to have a lightning shaped scar above his left eye, gaped at her clothes and Selene sneered.

"Get out of my way. What are you looking at, pervert!" She yelled while she saw his eyes travelling downwards ((A/N: Don't mistake me! It was probably to look at her shoes! Like I'd defile poor Harry! Muahahaha…))

Harry gave a start and started stuttering, while Selene was catching an audience quickly.

"W-What? I d-didn't look anywhere!"

Harry backed away from the now fuming blonde, his eyes slightly wide and looking for support. Right on cue a freckled red headed boy and a bushy haired girl made their way through the hallway packed with students craning their necks to see what's going on.

"Harry! There you are! What are all these people doing, standing here?" Hermione spoke.

At that moment Selene decided to burst with frustration and took it all out on Harry.

"I saw you looking you PERVERTED MINDED SPAWN OF FILTH! I just woke up here in this dirty place, not knowing where I am! Kidnapped from my home! AND I EVEN MISSED MY DANCE CONTEST! NOW I'M GOING TO MISS A TROPHY IN MY CLOSET!"

-----

Draco was quite minding his own business while he walked to his favourite class, Potions with his cronies, Crabbe and Goyle behind him, purposely pushing first years in the walls when they passed, when he heard someone yelling near the entrance hall. He quickened his pace slightly, but seeing his grow spurt this summer, he didn't have to make that much of an effort to get to his destination. When the words 'perverted minded spawn of filth' reached his ears her started elbowing his way through the crowd on the opposite side from Harry and stood behind Selene, he glared at Harry .

"Potter, I thought you were a ladies man. How will you manage when you scare all the admirable pretty women, in your pathetic excuse for a life, away from you?"

"Malfoy, I never noticed you were so concerned for my love life." And thought to himself: _If he's referring to Cho last year…_

While this daily charade went on in front of her eyes, Selene got a closer look at the one that the 'Potter'-boy called 'Malfoy'. He looked dependable and aristocratic, much like her kind of people.

"And who may you be? A friend of this twisted minded fiend?" Selene addressed Draco with an air of authority and superiority as she gestured towards Harry. Draco raised an eyebrow, glared at Harry and sneered.

"Hah! He'd wish."

Selene narrowed her eyes when she was looking at Harry and somehow decided he wasn't worth anymore of her attention. She turned on her heels and walked through the crowd, who were so afraid of her that they immediately made room. Draco followed her.

"You have quite a vocabulary." Draco started, but Selene completely ignored him, still fuming from her encounter with Harry earlier and frantically searching for an exit, she entered the Great Hall. Uppon seeing all the tables and the flying candles, she froze, but quickly recovered from her shock.

_What the fuck is this s'posed to be?_

Selene grumbled, made a 180 degrees turn and crossed the entrance hall, muttering under her breath and with Draco still following suit.

"Stupid mess hall. Have they even build an exit in this hell hole of a school?"

"Actually, they have."

Draco mercifully interrupted Selene's train of colourful language and pointed towards the great oak doors. Selene narrowed her eyes at him and stalked towards the doors, still muttering. She opened one of the doors and stepped outside, the soft, autumn wind playing with her hair. She gaped at the wide school grounds, her heart stopped uppon seeing the lake and the Forbidden Forest.

_I think I'm stuck..._

Selene felt like she needed to cry, but tried to stand proud and walked down the stone steps and over the path that led to the gate.

-----

Draco stood at the top of the steps and frowned at Selene's back.

_That girl... She's lost it._

He shook his head and walked back to Goyle and Crabbe who waited for him to lead them to their Potions class.

-----

_This is not happening. This is _not_ happening. Where _AM_ I anyway? _

Selene was having a severe panic attack. Her eyes looked shifty to the two hogs on the gates and saw a chain hanging from them. She started wailing and sank to her knees.

_I think I'm having a nervous breakdown. I'd do anything to see someone familiar. I'd even be glad to see Melissa... Now I'm clearly overreacting... _

Selene stood back up and wiped her tears away. She turned to face the castle behind her, trying to think rationally.

_That witch said this was a school, right? ((Referring to Pomfrey)) So there must be a Headmaster of some sorts around... I should go find a teacher... _

Selene walked back to the castle and looked around in the Entrance Hall. She figured that teachers and student must be in the classrooms, but she had no idea where they'd be. She went in a hall that led to the moving staircases by accident and went up, so she was in a rather large hall with a lot of doors which hopefully led to some classrooms.  
She walked up to one and knocked three times. She heard footsteps from the other side of the door and straightened her clothes. The door knob turned and revealed a pretty tall woman with glasses on her long nose and dressed in emerald green robes. The woman, McGonagall, raised an eyebrow at her.

"I wish to see the one responsible for this place." Selene explained smoothly. McGonagall raised an eyebrow, but upon seeing the girl's trademark hair she nodded silently and turned to face her class.

"There will be no talking, while I am away. You may proceed to transfigure your rat."

From where Selene was standing, she saw two red headed boys glancing at her, then looking at each other and laughing. ((George and Fred, obviously)) They looked awfully a lot like that red headed boy that stood next that 'Potter'-boy earlier, she thought. She sneered at them and followed Professor McGonagall back to the entrance hall in silence.

* * *

I've done my best, but I'm putting up a random fic. I thank that brilliant idea to 'The Twilight Within'. I'm lacking confidence in my stories. It's a miracle I'm putting up my first HP fic... 


End file.
